biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Podiceps grisegena
|tekstas1=Rudakaklis kragas |tekstas2= |tekstas3= Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Podiceps grisegena |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Podicipediformes) būrio (Podicipedidae) šeimos (Podiceps) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Raudonų dūkuris, yra nenusakomas tamsiaveidis-pilka paukščių žiemą. Per veisimosi sezoną, ji įgyja skiriamąjį raudona kaklo Pierze, juodą dangtelį ir, kontrastingą šviesiai pilką veidą, iš kurio jo vardas buvo kildinamas. Jie taip pat turi gerai išvystytą piršlybos balsus Jis neria žuvims arba mediatoriai vegetacijos vabzdžių jūroje, ji taip pat kregždžių savo plunksnas, galbūt apsaugo virškinimo sistemą Biologija Raudonoji dūkuris yra migruojantys vandens paukštis randamas šiaurinio pusrutulio vidutinio klimato regionuose. Jo žiemojimo buveinė yra daugiausia tik ramus užutėkis.Kai suporuotas, stato lizdus iš vandens augalų, ant plūduriuojančio seklių ežero arba pelkių augalijos.Kaip ir visi kiti kragai, Raudona kaklu yra geras plaukikas, ypač greitai naras, ir reaguoja į pavojus pagal nardymui, o ne skraidymui. Kojos yra pastatytas toli atgal ant kūno, netoli uodegos, todėl paukštis nerangus ant žemės. Mityba Jis minta žuvims ir vandens vabzdziais.Jie taip pat minta savo plunksnomis. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Podiceps grisegena (Boddaert, 1783). Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=137183 on 2011-02-19 * ITIS database Žr. * Cattrijsse, A.; Vincx, M. (2001). Biodiversity of the benthos and the avifauna of the Belgian coastal waters: summary of data collected between 1970 and 1998. Sustainable Management of the North Sea. Federal Office for Scientific, Technical and Cultural Affairs: Brussel, Belgium. 48 pp. Žr. * van der Land, J. (2001). Tetrapoda, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 375-376 Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Podiceps grisegena. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos